


Het Ei

by yellowisharo



Series: Het Drakenei [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Temeraire Fusion, Drabble, Dragons, Gen
Language: Nederlands
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27264439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowisharo/pseuds/yellowisharo
Summary: Obi-Wan was verdwaald.
Series: Het Drakenei [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991290
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Het Ei

**Author's Note:**

> Nooit gedacht dat ik ook echt iets zou schrijven zelf. Ik geef de mensen van de Jangobi discord de schuld door al hun geweldige AU ideeën.  
> [English version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27273010)

Obi-Wan was verdwaald. Twee uur geleden leek het nog een goed idee om de tunnels te gebruiken, maar ondertussen had hij door waarom niemand het eerder had geprobeerd. Zonder kaart was het een doolhof.

Na nog drie rondjes en een willekeurige afslag kwam hij uit bij een deur; hopelijk was dit een ingang. Voorbij de deur voelde hij een kleine slapende aanwezigheid in de Kracht, maar hij waagde het erop om zijn lichtzwaard te gebruiken. 

De gesmolten deur viel uit het kozijn de kamer in. Het was geen ingang, maar een grote schatkamer.

En in het midden lag een ei.

**Author's Note:**

> 4 november: Het dubbel schrijven werd wat vervelend dus ik ga vanaf nu alleen verder in het Engels!
> 
> [Engelse versie van de serie](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991356)


End file.
